


formally, and hoping you all burn in hell, wilbur soot

by miidniight



Series: signed by one mr. innit and one mr. soot [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: As is his right, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Letters, Manipulation, Past Character Death, Resurrection, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Goes Off, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miidniight/pseuds/miidniight
Summary: Wilbur, newly resurrected, writes a letter to the people of the server.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: signed by one mr. innit and one mr. soot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113617
Comments: 54
Kudos: 738





	formally, and hoping you all burn in hell, wilbur soot

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of past suicidal thoughts and an almost attempt, mentions of wilbur being dead previously, implied/referenced abuse and manipulation
> 
> please let me know if i've missed anything

I have been alive for exactly five hours and forty-six seconds as I write this line. During this time I have eaten, lost everything inside of my stomach, only to eat again despite the sour taste in my mouth. You forget what food tastes like after being dead for months, and chicken is something often taken for granted.

Something that I’m sure you all are very familiar with, considering what transpired while I was deceased.

Ghostbur is something akin to an unreliable narrator if I am to follow my comparison of our lives to one grand story. His memory was faulty, his perception skewed—he didn’t know when to push and when to hold back. His actions and their consequences, however, fall upon my shoulders.

It is a sad, sad day when a man who called himself the villain is willing to take more responsibility than those who were supposed to be heroes.

It may surprise you all to learn that I can remember quite clearly what happened when I was a ghost. I can recall every detail that occurred, including the ones that Ghostbur forgot. With these memories as evidence that there have been wrongs, I have a list of grievances that I feel would be better summarized in this letter than verbally.

First, to the majority of the server—to The Greater SMP, the former residents of L’Manburg, and everything in between:

How dare you.

How _fucking_ dare you.

You simply stand and watch on as a child is exiled? Banished? Barred from his belongings and his home? Not one of you thought to visit a child when he was alone and abandoned, left with no company but the one who exacted the punishment in the first place? You leave a _goddamn child_ on his lonesome until he is pushed to the brink of suicide and move on with your day to day lives?

Tommy is not a tool, he is a human being.

You cannot simply use him for your wars and your conflicts, your manpower with a mouth and a sword, and then discard him when he becomes useless to you. Tommy is more than something for you to wield when you fight.

Even through all his talk of being a “Big Man”, he is still a child, something you all enjoy to point out. I had thought that perhaps you would know better. Obviously, I was wrong.

Shame on you. Shame on all of you.

To Technoblade:

You should have known better. If anything, you should have learned from what happened with me regarding L’Manburg.

You may not have been a Trojan horse, a betrayal in disguise, but in what way did you think warning someone of a knife in their back would make it okay?

Tommy was wrong to use you as he did, but don’t you dare act all high and mighty after siding with someone who very nearly stole our brother (our _younger brother_ —the one person who was supposed to come above whatever plans and scheming may have come into play) away from the world. I hope you’re proud of yourself.

You got what you wanted, but what was the cost?

To Phil:

You don’t deserve the title of father.

You left your son to rot on an island.

You don’t deserve to be his dad.

To Tubbo:

Who are you?

What happened to the boy with the bees, the boats, and the boxes? What happened to the boy that would spend his days frolicking among flower fields with his closest friend? When did you become shrouded by the shadow of horns curling around your ears like a haunted crown?

You, of all people, should know that Tommy would have done anything for you. He would have thrown himself into a million battles, fought against Dream on his lonesome, and burned down the world if you so much as asked for it. People always called you the sidekick, but Tommy would have given you the world at your feet if you so desired.

And you threw him out like a piece of garbage.

You called him _selfish_ as if Tommy hasn’t sacrificed everything he’s ever wanted since our time on the server began.

Being a leader is all well and good, but what happened to being a friend?

To Dream:

I have nothing to say to you but this: if I ever see you, destruction will not be enough to comprehend the absolute wrath I will rain down. I don’t care what your reputation is, I don’t care that you’re practically a god—I will wipe your name from the history books.

I’m sure you’re all wondering why this letter is sitting here but I am not.

I’m leaving, and I’m taking Tommy with me. The last time he had the chance to be a child was too long ago, something that is just as much your fault as it is mine. However, unlike you, I’m making reparations for my past actions.

Don’t come looking for us, you will not find us. I am going to make absolutely certain of that. We will be there when _he_ is ready.

It is Tommy’s decision, and always will be.

Formally, and hoping you all burn in hell,

Wilbur Soot


End file.
